


Poltergeist

by manyafukudere (Manya_Kami)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/manyafukudere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu doesn't believe in past lives. No, he only believes in the twisted spirit that's been haunting him since forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on Ao3, most of you probably know me as Manya-Dono from ff.net and if you don't, well, sorry. I can't for the life of me figure out the tag system, so I might just add more warnings later on.

The world is all too terribly apocalyptic. There is blood all over and bodies strung about; inflammable things are catching fire and burning with a fierce passion. Hakuryuu doesn't know where he is going, nor is he aware of his careless treading on those dead beneath his feet. Somewhere in the distance, a straining voice calls out to him, screaming pleas and profanities along with his own name.

 _"Hakuryuu! Don't you leave me! I'll - Hghk!"_ The owner of the siren is wounded, quite obviously so, and choking on blood and likely other things, but Hakuryuu can't even bring himself to care, let alone turn around and get a good look at the person.

Instead, Hakuryuu continues to walk. He walks and walks and walks.

 _"Damn you! I'll curse you! I'll - gck! - I-I'll curse you forever! I'll never let y - hck!"_ It's something that Hakuryuu either doesn't listen to or doesn't believe, because he remains and continues on.

He walks and walks.

Until he's there.

* * *

 

It's not an unfamiliar dream, not in the slightest. It's nearly desensitized Hakuryuu, seeing images of such horror on a nightly basis. There's also an unusual familiarity to it, as though it's more memory than dream. He spoke to his psychiatrist once about it. But Hakuryuu's psychiatrist is darn-near useless. He started spouting all this bullshit about past lives and memories, so Hakuryuu tuned him out and dropped the topic like a hot pot sticker. Alibaba's creepy little friend believes the same thing, weird brat. Hakuryuu believes that Aladdin too is crazy, and should stay the hell out of his business. Not that Hakuryuu's one to talk, though. Mental disabilities run in Ren blood freely, and Hakuryuu is no exception. It's not only the dreams that plague his emotionally disturbed mind.

He sees things. Things so strange that he would likely not speak of no matter how much money one might try to bribe him with. It's not natural to see things that aren't really there, let alone ones so _horrific_.

Often he'll see when he's alone. Thick mud covers the ground, wherever he is, be him in his room or inside some carpeted place. Blood and mud and a slimy black substance that Hakuryuu would rather not know what it is, drip from the walls, seep through the floors. Wounds and scars appear on his body. Blood soaks through his clothes, but he can't feel any pain. Everything smells like burning bodies and death.

But that's not the strangest thing. No, not at all.

The strangest thing would be the _hands_ , bloodied yet smooth, that grab at his cheeks and leave smears of Father-knows-what across his face. The hands are part of a body. The body of a person that isn't looking quite right. It has no solid legs beneath its rather shapely waist, nor does it have a face. Hair, long and obsidian and thick with mud and blood and everything in between, shields the eyes and the nose from view. Hakuryuu can only see a mouth - a hollow hole that connects to an endless void, bent into a crooked smile that spreads a bit too wide.

It crawls up next to Hakuryuu and its arms are all over him. Foggy tendrils of black slip off of its body and seep into his flesh, up his nose and down his throat, until he can't breathe anymore. He coughs and hacks and slugs of something lurch from out of his throat and onto the floor. It presses its head into his and meets his lips in a disgusting kiss that tastes like death itself, and then it _talks_. Oh, Hakuryuu _hates_ the talking. It's by far the worst.

 _"I love you, Hakuryuu."_ It'll say, in a voice that simply _bleeds_ with hatred and anger and impossible spite. _"I love you so, soooo much that I'll never let you leave again. I'll make sure we're together forever and ever and ever and ever! Won't that be great, Hakuryuu?"_

Hakuryuu's brain chokes on the words that bite into him like tiny birds of prey scavenging an easy meal. He coughs again, a terribly unbearable hack that shakes his whole body. Out come more slugs. The thing's hands slide gently with ugly grace across his body, and to the pile of slugs that writhe and wriggle on the ground. It grabs one, holding and rubbing against the wretched thing with a too-slender finger. The arm suddenly makes an abrupt movement and crushes the slug, splashing its guts across the both of them.

_"It doesn't matter where you run, Hakuryuu. I'll always find you. Because you're mine."_

The whole ordeal is so disgustingly revolting that he lurches forward violently and purges his body of blood, mud, slugs, and more. He feels a hand on his shoulder, not so grossly graceful as before, and blinks murky, muddy water out of his eyes. He blinks once, twice, thrice, and suddenly everything is gone.

He's in his room, hunched over on the floor, holding his head in his arms. There is no person-thing. There is no blood, no mud. The hand on his shoulder is Hakuei's, and she gives him a look of honest worry.

Unfortunately, the vomit from before is still on the floor in front of him, revealing that he really had been sick. And Hakuei had seen him. Damn.

But then again, this isn't unusual, not in the slightest. Hakuei asks what's wrong, Hakuryuu tells her that he doesn't feel well and should lay down, and promptly shuts the door on his sister, as polite as he can be. On a truly awful day, everything will reappear once he's alone again.

* * *

 

At school, Hakuryuu takes an art class. Alibaba says that he's a dorky art nerd because Alibaba himself uses that free hour to take a gym class, meanwhile Aladdin goes to band. The boy is an ace at the clarinet, Alibaba says. Hakuryuu doesn't much care for music.

Hakuryuu's teacher is an idiot. His name is something really weird, something that starts with a Z that Hakuryuu can't remember for the life of him. His cousin Kougyoku takes art as well, but so does that cute girl Morgiana, so Hakuryuu doesn't mind it all too much.

Hakuryuu isn't all that good at art. He tries. His teacher talks about how _'amazingly inspirational_ [his] _wonderfully unique abstract style!'_ is but Hakuryuu knows that that's bullshit. He doesn't paint, doesn't sculpt, doesn't do anything really, except for sketch. His pictures come out as assorted blobs, some lines, and a lot of foggy spots where he smeared his pencil lead. Truth be told, it's supposed to look like that.

Hakuryuu can't bring himself to draw anything but the person-thing that haunts him. It's a form of masochism when it comes down to it, looking at the rough sketches of the thing that isn't there, doesn't exist - yet haunts him all the same. Once, Hakuryuu brought a sketchbook home and the thing saw a picture of itself. It was awful.

 _"You see, I knew you love me. I'll never let you stop; I'll never let you forget me, so then you can keep drawing me, Hakuryuu!"_ It said, clutching the paper to itself. Blood seeped from its filthy flesh onto the paper, soiling it.

Hakuryuu never brought his sketchbooks home, after that. They stayed safely at school, where he was only bothered by the occasional wound on his chest or blood spill on the ground.

* * *

 

The things it says, though. Hakuryuu hates thinking about it. It talks about him _belonging_ to it, about how it'll _never let_ Hakuryuu do all of these things. It talks of controlling him, and, in a way, it does.

It wants Hakuryuu to kill himself.

 _"You should die_ _."_ It'll say. _"And come with me. Come with me, you have to! You have to stay with me, forever! And so that's why you have to die, Hakuryuu. That's why you're going to die."_

Hakuryuu cuts. He doesn't like pain, he doesn't even like the _idea_ of it, but when the thing talks, he does. _"Slit your wrists."_ It says, and so he does. He never knows where exactly to cut - maybe that's why he hasn't killed himself yet. It's a wonder he's lasted so long - but he does it nonetheless. The thing smiles all the wider and tendrils of sludge creep into his open wounds.

His smallest cousin, Kouha, had walked in on him once while he was entranced, and promptly smacked Hakuryuu across the face, upon seeing the glass shard - from a broken mirror too. Tsk tsk - artery-deep in Hakuryuu's wrist. With Kouen and his uncle they went to the hospital and quickly to the emergency room, where Hakuryuu was safely yanked out of death's sturdy grasp.

They didn't say anything about it afterward, not when more and more little scars appeared along Hakuryuu's arms.

The didn't commit him either, which was good, Hakuryuu guessed. Staying in a single padded room, _alone_ , in a psychiatric hospital sounded like the perfect prison where the thing could torment him for the rest of his days. What they did do was get him a psychiatrist, who isn't all that good at his job.

* * *

 

Hakuryuu's psychiatrist is probably a fake. His name is Yunan, and Hakuryuu will swear up and down that he's high half the time Hakuryuu goes in. He talks about pointless things, like fate and soul mates and past lives, and Hakuryuu wouldn't put it past him to believe in ghosts as well. Hakuryuu doesn't even know if the person-thing qualifies as a ghost, considering that it's more _physical_ and has more _substance_ to it than Hakuryuu would like to admit, but hell, if anyone would know, it would be Yunan.

Hakuryuu wonders absentmindedly if he himself is high, because the though of even breathing a single _word_ of what he sees has been strictly forbidden for years.

But Hakuryuu tells nonetheless.

"Describe it to me." Yunan says with a smile so gentle that it looks incredibly dumb when used on anyone who isn't a very tiny child.

It's difficult to find words, but if he can find them, he'll use them. "It's got long hair, like, _really_ long, and these _arms-_ "

Yunan holds up a hand and, for the first time, actually _scowls_ at Hakuryuu. "No." He says. "Not the ghost, the scenario. What does it do to you?"

Hakuryuu's thumbs have fond that it's fun to circle one another. The floor's also gotten pretty exciting to look at, too. "It..." Oh, that corner of wall and floor opposite of Yunan certainly has got it going on. While watching the corner with such intensity that you'd think that the floor and the walls would separate at any time, an impossibly tiny voice swims out from under Hakuryuu's tongue. "It makes me want to kill myself."

"Hn." Is all that Yunan says. That's stupid. "And what does it say to you?"

When the wall and floor have decided that they're going to quit being so damn entertaining, a little bit of confidence washes over Hakuryuu this time. "It says that it loves me. And that it'll never let me leave."

Yunan sighs and _smirks_ \- the hell? Where does he get off, taking it so _lightly_?! - and scoots to the front of his chair before folding his hands on his lap. "You must've loved them in a previous life..."

 _And there he goes again_. It actually pretty _exhausting_ , hearing that over and over again, and Hakuryuu's just about to start yelling at Yunan, the asshat decides to open his mouth and start talking again.

"You've been reborn, but they haven't. They want you to die so they can keep you. If they keep at it, likely one day they'll be successful. That'll be the day that you die, Hakuryuu. And if you don't want to die," Yunan's position of his chair shift, so one leg's lying atop the other, an elbow is resting on the arm of the chair, and Yunan rests his chin on his wrist, which is flopped to the side. His eyes are closed. He looks too damn at _peace_ to be talking about _death_. "you have to exercise them."

"But how do I..."

"You'll have to learn their identity first, to properly remove their presence from your being. Once you've done that, come to me again." Yunan says with a smirk.

Well, this is stupid. Hakuryuu doesn't even know the sex of the thing, let alone who it is. With a huff Hakuryuu briskly leaves. As he exits the building, a chill too cold to be nature's crawls down his spine and into his very bones.

* * *

_i lOve yoU HaKuryuU. I CUrseD YoU wiTh my LoVE aNd SO Now wE Can be toGetHEr. foRevER. oK?_


	2. Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with some light lemonade and a side of gore.

It's on his bed, which Hakuryuu can't stand.

Its filthy hair is splayed out across the mattress, soiling Hakuryuu's clean sheets and nasty substances ooze out from its body in thick ripples. The smile that peeks out from under inky bangs is own of lust and desire, and also _hate_ at the same time. The smoky shadows that drip from his walls wrap around Hakuryuu's body, touching him lightly, but it feels more like _it's_ touching him, and that makes Hakuryuu feel nauseous.

Hakuryuu wants to back out, wants to _leave_ the fucking room, but he _can't_. Substances wrap around his feet and secure his footing so he's rooted in a spot that he can't _move_ from.

Its arm reaches out to Hakuryuu, and the boy can't stop himself from studying the flesh. Its There are numerous cuts and bloody, bleeding wounds, but it's all covered in a thick layer of mud and dirt. It presses a hand against Hakuryuu's chest and splays its fingers out. Its touch is so cold and its smell is so awful that Hakuryuu feels all the more sick.

 _"Nnn, Hakuryuu..."_ It opens its mouth wider, and a thin vein of blood trickles out. _"Why won't you invite me to your bed anymore? I love you, I love you so, so much, and yet you let me get so lonely..."_

Tendrils of sludge bleed off the walls and the ceiling and the thing's own body, stretching out to Hakuryuu and wrapping around his figure. He couldn't recall ever inviting _anyone_ to his bed, _ever_ , and yet the thing says that they've slept together before. _Maybe Yunan's right_ is in the back of his mind, but now is most certainly not the time to remember what his crazy psychiatrist says.

 _"I want you in me..."_ It says in a voice far more exhausted and put-out than usual. _"Why won't you grant me that?"_

Hakuryuu is pushed onto the bed and _no, no,_ _no,_ he doesn't _want_ to do this, but he can't help that something else entirely is in his brain, controlling his wants, his actions...

The thing has no distinct lower half, but oddly enough he finds a _hole_ in the midst of the shadows and inky liquids and slides into it without grace. He can feel _things_ , so grossly like tentacles, wrap around his member and Hakuryuu can't help but let out a moan. Hakuryuu can feel liquids and sludge drip from the ceiling and onto them both, covering them, and Hakuryuu tries to work into a steady rhythm.

 _"Ah, I-I knew you loved me... Hakuryuu..."_ It says, the smirk in its voice all too obvious. It whimpers a little as it writhes beneath Hakuryuu.

As soon as the sludge and the shadows and the tentacles stop working against him, Hakuryuu finds his rhythm and grows a bit out of breath as he gets faster, _faster_. The thing's back arches tall as Hakuryuu hits his climax, and they soon fall back onto the bed as Hakuryuu exits him, pieces of the thing's 'body' sticking to his own with slime and blood and mud.

This is not at all how Hakuryuu imagined his first time.

He'd heard a lot about the art of fucking and the beauty of sex just from hearing the people at school talk. He imagined that his first time would be with some pretty girl, and they'd be smiling, and probably covered in an assorted array of fluids by the end of it. He never imagined that he'd be doing it with something that _doesn't exactly exist_ , or to be covered in sludge and blood and wisps of black substance, laying on a filthy bed in a filthy room.

It suddenly whispers his name and lurches forward, crashing their lips together. Its mouth is covered in slime and full of slugs that Hakuryuu ends up choking on, and its hands make for grabs at his bare chest. Its mud-caked nails scratch and claw at his chest until they're tearing open his tender flesh, ripping out strings of organs and snapping his bones. _Its not really there,_ Hakuryuu tries to tell himself, but that becomes harder and harder to believe as the thing actually _bites his tongue_ , until both of their mouths are filled with _fresh_ , salty, iron blood.

Finally it pulls away and again whispers, _"Hakuryuu..."_ and simply stares at him, curling its arms against its own chest almost to the point where it looks _delicate_.

Hakuryuu's shaking eyes wander all over, from the tentacles of sludge still wrapped around his member, to his entrails splattered gracelessly across the once-clean sheets, to the 'face' of the thing itself.

And Hakuryuu sees something.

In the tiny cracks between the slick, inky bangs of black, there is a pair of eyes. Eyes like deep, endless pools of fresh blood that glow and reach deep into his own soul.

_"You should die, you know..."_

As Hakuryuu begins to get lost in those eyes he honestly starts to think that he really _should_ kill himself -

until he wakes up.

He's in his bed. It's evening. There's no sludge on the walls or the floor or _him_. There are blankets wrapped around him a bit too tightly, and the person-thing isn't laying at his side anymore. Hakuryuu's breathing begins to even out again, slightly relieved that he _hadn't_ just lost his virginity to something that isn't all that real. Hakuryuu sat upright and shifted to the side of the bed, allowing his legs to dangle off, but his breath was caught when he saw his chest.

There were scars there. Long, shiny scars in the exact places where the thing had scratched at him.

And Hakuryuu's stomach drops.

* * *

 

During lunch hour, Hakuryuu goes up to sit on the roof with Aladdin and Alibaba. He'd rather eat with Morgiana, but she has a different lunch hour, so he's stuck with the two idiots he doesn't know why he decided to call friends.

Hakuryuu doesn't mind the roof all that much, considering how much nicer it is to eat without one thousand other smells bombarding you simultaneously at once. It's also less noisy, and you don't have to hunt to find a seat. All three of them bring their lunches, too, so they didn't have to worry about the inconvenience of waiting in a line.

Although he can't see it when he's not alone, the thing continues to whisper in his ears as he tries to eat. _"Skinny is pretty."_ It says. _"You want to stay pretty for me, don't you, Hakuryuu?"_ Hakuryuu is not stupid enough not to know that it wants him to starve to death and _die_ , but that doesn't make it any easier to eat. He stares down at his lunch instead, focusing a little too hard on looking at the soft white grains of rice.

In fact, he's focusing so hard that he doesn't notice Aladdin skipping up to him.

"There's something on your mind." It's not a question, it's fact. It grabs Hakuryuu's attention and the taller boy has to take a moment to hold back a pissed remark because Aladdin _means well_ , he's just very annoying. At any and all times.

"So what if there is." Is the very _final_ statement that comes out of Hakuryuu's mouth and he takes a bite of fluffy sticky rice.

Aladdin, however, has never been known to take a hint. "Is it that dream again? The one where the world is burning?!" The littler boy is practically bouncing up and down.

" _It isn't_." If _that_ isn't final, Hakuryuu doesn't know what is. He speaks with such emphasis that he subconsciously slams his chopsticks against his bento loudly.

Aladdin hums instead of continuing to persist further, and plops down next to Hakuryuu. He sets his own bento in his lap and stares up into the sky with wide, dreamy eyes. He swings his short legs to and fro and Hakuryuu thinks the boy looks a little bit _too_ at peace. Finally he turns to Hakuryuu again, and smiles sweetly. "You know, you can tell _me_ anything, and I'll understand."

"Oh? What makes you think that?" It's certainly snarky and rude, but at the same time, an honest question.

Aladdin smiles and cocks his head to the side sweetly. "'Cause I'm _psychic_."

He says it so honestly and seriously that Hakuryuu can't help but chuckle quietly, under his breath. He hangs his head low; a poor attempt at hiding his snickers from Aladdin, but the freaky kid just starts laughing along with him. A loud open laugh, that earns a slightly frightened glance from Alibaba, who's busy playing games on a 3ds.

Hakuryuu finally lifts his head back up again, to look at Aladdin more clearly -

and he feels like he's going to be sick.

 _It's_ there. It's really, actually there. It's standing behind Aladdin, a horrific mass of blood and black and substance. There are thick tendrils of slime that crawl off of its flesh, and onto Aladdin's body, wrapping themselves around his limbs and squeezing until he _bleeds_. But at the same time, Aladdin doesn't notice. He can't feel it, can't see it.

 _"How dare you, Hakuryuu."_ It's angry. It's very, very angry and there are tendrils and tentacles reaching over to Alibaba as well who also _can't see_ it. " _How dare you. They are our enemies!"_

Aladdin is covered in black. It's thick and it smells like death and Hakuryuu really _does_ throw up as he witnesses it all. _How_? How can they not _see_?

Hakuryuu wraps his arms around his head and he can't help it when he screams. He's going crazy. It shouldn't be here. He's not alone, why is it here, why why why why _why -_

"Hakuryuu?"

There's a voice that isn't the thing's, and it echoes all around him. _"How dare you?"_ continues to echo through his head, and his eyes silently flutter shut.

* * *

 

Yunan doesn't like this. Not one bit.

He has to see Hakuryuu _twice_ in the same week, but only gets _one_ week's worth of pay? That's highway robbery! His mind in elsewhere when the boy arrives, trying to come up with ways to increase his income. Hakuryuu's been sitting in the chair across from him for roughly ten minutes before Yunan finally notices his presence.

"Ah! Hakuryuu!" He says, rather chipper. "So, what happened this time?"

Hakuryuu hangs his head low and mumbles, "...I saw it again."

"I see. Have you figured out the identity yet?" Yunan knows who it is. He remembers his past life clearer than he remembers the breakfast he had this morning. He knows who continues to haunt Hakuryuu. The only one crazy and desperate enough to do so, the same one who aided the boy in past life. It's the only person from the Old Life that got left behind. That didn't get reborn.

Yunan will likely never understand why the Dark Magi from their Old Life was the only person that didn't get reincarnated. Even Gyokuen had been reborn, but - Ah, not like it matters anyway. What Yunan knows can't help Hakuryuu. He has to remember his past life himself. It's the way to rid himself of the spirit plaguing him.

"No." Hakuryuu states honestly.

Yunan sighs. Maybe if he sleeps better at night, his past life could come to him in a dream? Ah, yes, that's a good idea. Yunan prescribes medication for sleep, and tells Hakuryuu gently. "Take it every night, this could be your only chance at finding its identity."

Hakuryuu huffs - he does that a lot, doesn't he? - on his way out, and Yunan snorts as he grabs his can of iced tea, taking a swig.

There's something deep, _deep_ inside him. Something that tells him that Hakuryuu will fail, and well, he's oddly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated. That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is multi-chapter.


End file.
